<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switched by lostangelkira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307615">Switched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira'>lostangelkira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Douchifer, Douchifer Pride March 2020, Knotting, Love, Lucidan, M/M, Magic Exists, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Odd Idea, Omega Dan, Sexy, Smut, Wings, a/b/o au, a/b/o dynamics, bit awkward, everyone knows, lol, my 50th fic, touch of fuck or die, when DON'T I write smut?, whichever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shootout in a magical curio shop sees Dan accidentally triggering a cursed statue that causes him to switch bodies with the closest person to him.</p>
<p>The cure? Sex.</p>
<p>What else would it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DarkBloodWolf13's Collection, Douchifer Pride March 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story, magic is known to the world and commonly used for various menial tasks, making life easier in general. And sometimes harder for law enforcement. Dan and Lucifer are a mated couple, after having a long talk (and an even longer 5 rounds of hot sex), they started dating. Not long after, Lucifer properly claimed Dan, marrying him a month later. Male and female Omegas are capable of having children, birth control available separate from heat suppressants or in combination.</p>
<p>Check it out! It's my official, 50th fic! I never thought I would get here. I wonder if I can get to 100...</p>
<p>Anyway, hope everyone enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Dan-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yawned as he sat up in bed, stretching his arms over his head before reaching over to silence their alarm. A strong arm pulled him back towards the center of the bed. Lucifer growled as he nuzzled his shoulder, giving him a playful nip. Dan smiled, turning in his hold. He kissed him briefly.</p>
<p>“As much as I'd love to stay in bed today,” he sighed. “We've got to check in with Ella on the evidence we found and start following up on our leads.”</p>
<p>“Can we please look into taking some vacation time?” Lucifer whined as they got up.</p>
<p>“That's not a bad idea,” he said with a smile. “But we have to solve this case first.”</p>
<p>After using the bathroom and sharing a shower, they got dressed. Dan's wardrobe had improved over the last year. He still insisted on having a few pairs of jeans and sweats and a small collection of t-shirts and tank tops. But Lucifer had managed to talk him into wearing slacks, dress shirts...the occasional waistcoat. Thanks to the full gym on the floor below them and the equipment at the station, Dan was toned and trim. He looked great and his work had improved. Today was black slacks, a pastel green silk button up, with an emerald green waistcoat. Dan even decided to wear the pocket watch Chloe had gifted him for his birthday last month.</p>
<p>While Lucifer made them a quick breakfast of omelets, Dan went through his calendar. He frowned when he noticed a flashing flag on his calendar for the day. Opening it, he was a little surprised. He was due for a Well Omega checkup and his suppressant and birth control injection.</p>
<p>“Something wrong, Daniel?” Lucifer asked, setting a plate in front of him.</p>
<p>“My Well Omega appointment is coming up,” he sighed. “As well as my injection.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Lucifer said, sitting next to him, as opposed to sitting across from him. “Daniel...I love you. This past year has been the best time, out of all the time I've lived. You know that I will give you anything you desire.”</p>
<p>“But I hate to ask you for something you don't want,” Dan said. “We're married...we’re in this together.”</p>
<p>Lucifer cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, all slow and sweet. Dan melted into it, loving the attention. Growing up Omega in his family had been difficult; having to hide it...sleep in a basement room during his heats. That way his family didn't have to acknowledge him during an embarrassing, vulnerable time for him. He'd tried passing himself as Beta. Chloe had saw right through the lie. What they'd had was good, had given them a beautiful daughter with Trixie. But ever since he and Lucifer got together, Dan had been feeling broody. He'd always wanted a big family. But between the divorce and now being married to the Devil, who wasn't a fan of children...he was seeing Linda once a week just to vent and work through his feelings.</p>
<p>“You know I can't lie,” Lucifer said, making him look up at him. “Daniel...I'd be honored to sire children with you, if that is what you desire.”</p>
<p>Dan teared up, he couldn't help it. He rested his forehead against Lucifer's for a minute before kissing him again. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You're more than welcome, darling,” Lucifer said before turning to his plate. “We’ll talk more later.”</p>
<p>They ate breakfast quietly. With breakfast eaten and the dishes done, they were on their way to another day of solving murders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Afternoon-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out of the way!” Dan yelled.</p>
<p>He panted hard as he chased their murderer down the street. The third suspect on their list had folded quickly when Lucifer asked him 'The Question'. And promptly took off running. They chased him for several blocks before he ducked into an antique shop of some kind. Lucifer texted Chloe as they went inside. Shots rang out, causing the few customers and employees to scream as they hit the deck. Dan dived behind one of the many shelves, drawing his own gun.</p>
<p>“You're surrounded, Clark!” Dan shouted, making sure the safety was off on his gun. “You're only making this worse for yourself!”</p>
<p>“I'm not going back to jail!” he shouted back.</p>
<p>Another shot rang out, ricocheting and knocking a statue off the top of the shelf. It narrowly missed hitting him on the head, bouncing once before coming to a stop near his knee. Dan peeked around the display he was hiding behind. Their murderer was making a break for the back door. He grabbed the statue and threw it at him. His aim was good; hitting their suspect in the back of the head. The guy went down hard, out cold. Dan frowned at the tingling sensation spreading up the arm that he’d used to throw the statue. Shaking his hand out, he got to his feet. Stepping out from behind the shelf, he saw the bystanders getting off the floor.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, love?” Lucifer asked as he walked inside. “You didn't get hurt?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Dan replied, frowning as the tingling got worse. “I dove for cover and when he tried to make a run for it, I lobbed a figurine that fell off a shelf. Caught him in the back of the skull and he dropped like a rock. But my arm's tingling. I don't know why.”</p>
<p>“Let me see,” Lucifer said, grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>Dan blacked out for a few seconds. His head spun a bit when he came to, still on his feet. Wait...something wasn't right. Blinking, he turned...and came face to face with himself.</p>
<p>“What the hell just happened?” he asked. His eyes went wide as a strange, yet familiar voice came from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell!” he heard himself say, the accent a bit heavier than he could manage when he tried to imitate Lucifer.</p>
<p>That's when it him.</p>
<p>“Lucifer?!” he asked.</p>
<p>“Who else would it be?” he snapped, looking up at him. Only to curse again. “Damn. Who keeps cursed objects like this out in the open?!” He turned and zeroed in on the employee behind the counter near the door. “Get your manager here this instant.”</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry!” the girl exclaimed. “It must have been mislabeled. Just...just a moment...” She grabbed a pair of gloves and walked over to the statue. A pair of unis had arrived to handcuff the suspect. He left them to it, watching the girl as she handled the statue carefully, finding a label on the base. “Yep. The label on this says it's a guardian totem, meant for protection from lesser spirits and thieves.”</p>
<p>“It's definitely not that,” Lucifer-Dan drawled. “Seems more like a revenge curse.”</p>
<p>“Which should be in our lockup,” she said. “I'm going to have the manager check the inventory, give confirmation of the mislabel. That way we can find the counter spell or cure to switch you two back. Again, I'm so sorry for this. Both figurines came in the same shipment and they look extremely similar to one another.”</p>
<p>“Here are our numbers,” Dan told her, reaching into his...Dan's back pocket, pulling his wallet out. Finding one of his business cards, he wrote Lucifer's cell number on the back. “Please give us a call as soon as you can.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” she said. “Folks...I'm afraid we're going to need to close up shop for now.”</p>
<p>The walk back to his car was weird. Now in Lucifer's body, he was now a good three inches taller. His limbs were longer, so his stride was different. He kept stumbling. Lucifer didn't seem to have any difficulty. Damn it. Then there was the ever-present ache in his back. The muscles kept twitching.</p>
<p>“I think you need to have regular massage or chiropractor appointments,” he grunted. “Your back is so damn tight and achy.”</p>
<p>“That...that would be my wings, I'm afraid,” he said, sounding almost sheepishly. “I'm used to it. Hopefully, we won't be stuck this way for long.”</p>
<p>“And why do I not have the accent and you do?” Dan asked.</p>
<p>Lucifer shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”</p>
<p>“You're driving,” he said, tossing the keys to Lucifer. He caught them as he walked for the driver side.</p>
<p>He made sure to get his seat belt on as Lucifer tore down the streets. When they got back to the police station, they ran into Chloe.</p>
<p>“Great work catching our killer,” she said. She frowned when neither of them said anything. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Guy ran into a curio shop for magic items,” Dan replied. “There was an object mislabeled and well...we switched bodies.”</p>
<p>Dan growled his annoyance as she snorted a laugh. “Yeah, it's just sooo funny.”</p>
<p>“Lighten up a little,” she said with a laugh. “It could always be worse.”</p>
<p>“I don't see how,” he muttered, the lieutenant walking up.</p>
<p>“I got a...very interesting call from a small arcane antiques shop,” he said. “You two...got body swapped?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lieutenant,” Lucifer drawled. “We’re waiting on them to find out what kind of curse or spell it is so we can reverse it.”</p>
<p>“You two…are on desk duty until this is fixed,” he said after a few minutes. “Get the report finished for this case and take the rest of the day off unless Chloe needs a hand with anything.”</p>
<p>Dan and Lucifer nodded. Going over to his desk, Dan found the case file he’d started and got to work. It was damn difficult to get comfortable. His legs were ridiculously long now and with how he liked his chair, he may as well be sitting on the floor. Grumbling, he moved to the chair he had next to his desk, letting Lucifer sit in his desk chair. He sat quietly, playing on one of their phones while he worked. Dan managed to ignore the ache in his…Lucifer’s back. What he couldn’t ignore was the squeak of his desk chair moving from side to side.</p>
<p>“Can you not sit still for five damn minutes?” he growled, looking up to find Lucifer fidgeting. When Lucifer didn’t say anything, his face a dark red, Dan grew concerned. He sighed and moved to crouch next to his chair. “Hey. Look at me.” Lucifer looked at him. Even when in not his own body, Dan could tell he was in distress. “I’m sorry for shouting. Can you tell me what’s going on with you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he managed to say, his voice unusually quiet. It wasn’t like his Alpha to be this subdued. He didn’t like it. “I ache.”</p>
<p>When his hand moved to lay over his belt, Dan’s eyes went wide. He took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Dan made it look like they were just heading to the vending machine for a snack. When he was certain no one was looking, he pulled Lucifer into the bathroom with him. Thankfully, it was empty. Dan locked the door. “Luce, I don’t want you to panic, but I guess with the body swap, it means you’re human now. What you feel is your bladder because you need to use the bathroom.”</p>
<p>Lucifer fidgeted more, looking at him expectantly. Damn, it was so weird to look down at people like this. Granted, he was normally tall enough to look down…just not this far.</p>
<p>“Given that this isn’t something you’re used to doing,” he sighed. “I suggest just going into a stall and sitting down. Last thing we need is you getting either of our shoes’ wet.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know I have excellent aim for a number of things,” Lucifer scoffed. He winced, crossing his legs tighter. “But…you may have a point.”</p>
<p>Lucifer scrambled into a stall; a small click heard as he locked it. Next was his belt and jeans hitting the floor as he sat down. It was quiet for a minute.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s happening,” he said. “Damn, it’s really starting to hurt.”</p>
<p>“You need to relax, Lucifer,” Dan sighed. “I know this isn’t something you’ve done before, but you can feel how you’re all tight down there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Just relax,” Dan told him, moving closer to the stall.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Lucifer said, sounding unconvinced. It was another minute or so before Dan heard a trickle.</p>
<p>“It’s working…but damn, it hurts more,” he whined.</p>
<p>“It can be uncomfortable when you finally let go after holding it so long,” Dan told him, resting his back against the stall door. “You’re ok, we’re all alone. And no one can get in here. I won’t leave.”</p>
<p>That seemed to be the trick, as the trickle intensified. Lucifer gasped before letting out a loud groan. The sound made Dan’s cock twitch. He started thinking about the least sexy things he could think of. Now was NOT the time to have a boner, especially one with a knot. Lucifer could be insufferable when he gets turned on at work. The ass would ply him with his Alpha voice to sneak away to the showers or the nearest closet to fuck him rotten. Granted…he generally didn’t complain about it. But he didn’t want to risk hurting Lucifer. Not like that.</p>
<p>Several minutes went by before Lucifer was done, cleaning up and flushing the toilet. Dan stepped away so he could come out of the stall. He went over and washed his hands carefully. Lucifer pulled him into a tight hug, shaking a bit. An intense urge to protect hit Dan hard, making him hold him back just as tight, if not tighter. Leaning down a little, Dan rubbed his nose against his throat, nuzzling the spot behind his ear that Dan knew was a sensitive spot for him. Lucifer’s shaking eased and he melted against his body.</p>
<p>“Better?” he whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“Very,” Lucifer sighed. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always got your back, Luce,” Dan said as they pulled back.</p>
<p>He had to admit, he smelled amazing. He’d always loved Lucifer’s Alpha scent; all ozone and whiskey. Now…he had a lighter, sweeter scent. It was like fresh caramel and honey, a little hint of fresh mint. Damn, is that what his scent was like? No wonder Lucifer stole his blankets or made excuses to keep him close. They went back out to his desk, holding hands again. A half hour later, Dan finished the report and handed it in. With that done, they were free to leave for the day. The lieutenant also suggested they take the next couple of days off. Dan was fine with that.</p>
<p>“I’m starving,” Dan said as they pulled out of the parking lot. “What do you feel like for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Italian,” Lucifer replied with no hesitation. “Some fresh tortellini followed by a big piece of tiramisu sounds perfect. But…if it’s the same to you, could we perhaps take it home?”</p>
<p>“Feel like you need the bathroom again?” Dan asked, a little worried.</p>
<p>“No,” Lucifer answered. “It’s weird…I just don’t feel like being around a bunch of people right now. I’ve never felt like that before.”</p>
<p>Dan paled. “Fuck, I really hope you’re not about to go into heat. I know my suppressant injection’s due, but it usually takes a week before a heat hits. You know how I get when I’m close.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right as well,” Lucifer chuckled nervously. “Not exactly how I pictured a scenario like this playing out.”</p>
<p>“Head for Antony’s,” Dan told him. “I’ll call in our order.”</p>
<p>They took their time getting to Antony’s, one of the best Italian restaurants in the area. He’d placed a large order and he didn’t want them to wait too long. When they arrived nearly a half hour later, Dan’s fears were confirmed. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out across Lucifer’s skin. His scent had intensified, and Dan was starting to feel himself react to it. He went inside, leaving Lucifer in the car. He gave the name for the order and paid for it. While waiting, he couldn’t keep himself from pacing. Dan could tell he was making people nervous. But he just couldn't help it. He needed to stay near Lucifer. Had to protect him from other Alphas...because he was Dan's. No one else's. A panicked shout coming from outside wore through the wafer thin patience he already had. He stalked over to the hostess as she came back from the kitchens. Dan tossed her 3 hundred dollar bills.</p>
<p>“Have my order delivered to Lux as soon as possible,” he told her quickly. “One of those is for you, one for the chef and the other for whoever delivers it. And let them know there's more in it for them when they get to Lux.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she said with a nod.</p>
<p>Dan stalked outside. Lucifer had gotten out of the car and was currently pressed against the side by 3 strange Alphas.</p>
<p>“Let me go!” Lucifer shouted, trying to fight off the largest of them. “I've been claimed, you idiot!”</p>
<p>“Then why did your Alpha leave you here all alone...going into heat, no less?” the Alpha growled.</p>
<p>“Take your hands off my mate now,” Dan growled. “I won't warn you again.”</p>
<p>The Alphas turned to him, staring for a moment before looking at Lucifer again.</p>
<p>“That tool doesn't deserve an Omega like you, honey,” one of the others purred, grabbing his ass. “Mmm...he's well built. Good and sturdy for the three of us to share.”</p>
<p>Instinct took over and Dan didn't have the slightest inclination to fight it. He rushed the Alphas, pulling them off Lucifer and tossing them aside. His skin grew hot all of a sudden. Looking at his hand, he found the skin the same charred, scarred red of Lucifer's Devil Form. Dan stalked towards them, eyes trained on the lead Alpha of the trio. Rolling his shoulders, he felt what had to be Lucifer's wings stretch wide. He didn't bother looking, knowing they'll be the bony, leathery bat wings he remembered from the few times Lucifer had went full Devil on him. Picking up the lead Alpha, Dan growled viciously, shaking the asshole. The guy's eyes went wide and he shook like a leaf in his hold. Dan gave him a wide, evil grin.</p>
<p>“If you ever touch another Omega when they say no,” he snarled, bringing the guy within an inch of his face. “I will find you. And I will toss you into Hell myself. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the Alpha whimpered. Dan heard the soft patter of liquid dripping. Glancing down, he found that the Alpha had pissed himself out of fear. Good. “Never again.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” he purred, purposely nicking him with his claws before tossing him aside again.</p>
<p>When he turned to Lucifer, Dan found him leaning against the car hard. He was flushed and his pants were tight. It was going to get bad for him soon. It killed him to know how bad he was feeling...and about to feel. Grabbing the keys from the ignition, Dan locked up his car. Pulling Lucifer into his arms, he took off, using the huge wings he was sporting to get them to Lux quickly. Of course...it wasn't until they were flying high over Los Angeles when Dan started to panic.</p>
<p>“What the hell am I doing?!” he shouted. “I've no idea how to do fly!”</p>
<p>“Stay calm,” Lucifer said in his ear as he held tight to his neck. “Instinct has gotten you this far. Just don't think about it and we'll get back home just fine.” Dan could feel him smile against his skin. “Seems you're a natural at it.”</p>
<p>Dan went quiet, keeping his mind off the fact that he was flying the pair of them up to their penthouse at Lux. When they finally landed, and he set Lucifer down, he called downstairs to have Patrick send their food up when it shows up and to make sure no disturbs them. Hanging up, he managed to fold the wings away, the Devil Form fading back to Lucifer's usual, handsome self. Dan walked inside to find Lucifer sitting at his piano. He sat next to him, taking his hand in his own.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“Better now that we're home, in private,” Lucifer sighed. “The ache is getting sharper. I can see why you get so short with me when you decide to go through heat.”</p>
<p>The ding of the elevator drew his attention. Dan got up and retrieved the bags of food. Lucifer grabbed some sodas from the fridge under the bar while Dan set the food out on the coffee table. He was quiet as he put together a plate of tortellini and spaghetti. When Lucifer set the drinks down, Dan pulled him across his lap. He growled a little at him, but Dan wasn't fazed by it. He managed to grab the full plate he'd made and got the fork loaded.</p>
<p>“I can feed myself you know,” Lucifer whined.</p>
<p>“I can't help it,” Dan told him. “I'm an Alpha at the moment. I've never had to deal with the urge I have to keep you close, comfortable. Fed.” He couldn't help but purr when Lucifer indulged his need, eating from his hand. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Now I see why you gripe at me when I do it,” Lucifer said while Dan carefully twirled noodles around the tines of the fork. “I'm sorry I'm so pushy.”</p>
<p>“And now I understand that it's an urge, an instinct,” Dan added. “I get how it makes you feel. I think I wouldn't mind indulging you more often.”</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled a little and kissed his cheek. He stole the fork from his hand and fed himself, giving Dan a few bites too. It was nice, and he knew that being close to Lucifer would help him with the cramps and heat cravings. He eased Lucifer to sit on the couch and got a plate for himself. His phone went off. Leaving his plate on the table, he answered it.</p>
<p>“Hello?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Hi, this is Cara, the clerk from Arcane Curios,” a female voice on the other end replied. “This is Dan Espinoza and Lucifer Morningstar?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“My boss and I finally tracked down the information on that cursed figurine that you came into contact with.” She paused a moment, the sound of pages shuffling heard over the line. “Your partner was right; it's a revenge curse. It was designed to have whoever touches it switch bodies with the first person that touches it.”</p>
<p>“Does it say if it'll wear off? Is there a counter spell or something?”</p>
<p>“It'll only reverse if the people who switched bodies, has sex with each other,” she replied. “It also has a compounding factor that if one of the victims switched is Omega, it will force a heat. One that's particularly intense and could kill the victim if they go without the aid of an Alpha.”</p>
<p>“That explains why Lucifer's on the verge of heat,” he said.</p>
<p>“The woman who made it did it to get back at her Alpha husband for sneaking around on her. Because of how angry she was, it cemented the curse to the object instead of it wearing off after one use. When we acquired this piece, it was supposed to go into lockup to be sent to an auction set up exclusively for museums to acquire. If you care about your partner, you'll help him through this.”</p>
<p>“That won't be a problem, we're mates actually.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Cara sighed. “Again, I'm really sorry.”</p>
<p>“It was an honest mistake, Cara. I'm just grateful it wasn't something worse. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Who was it?” Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>“The girl from the antique shop,” Dan answered. “You were right, it was a revenge curse. It switched us and because I'm Omega, it had the added effect of forcing you into heat. It'll reverse if we have sex.”</p>
<p>“Which may end up with you pregnant, given you're off your injection.”</p>
<p>“This could kill you if we don't,” Dan told him. “I love you, Lucifer. I want a family with you. But not if you're aren't ok with this.”</p>
<p>"You know I don't lie."</p>
<p>"But you've also said you don't like children."</p>
<p>“Ask me,” Lucifer told him. “You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>Dan nodded after a minute. Taking hold of Lucifer's chin, he made him look at him.</p>
<p>“Tell me...what do you desire?”</p>
<p>“I want you to have anything and everything you've ever wanted,” Lucifer replied without hesitation. “I want to hold and love a piece of both of us together. I want a proper family with you.”</p>
<p>Dan growled at that. He got to his feet, picking Lucifer up. It was a bit thrilling to be able to just pick up his mate with no effort and drag him to bed with him. He knew he was being a little rough, but Lucifer was right there with him. They tore at each other's clothes, ripping and tearing. Neither of them cared. Lucifer's scent was getting even stronger, close to being too much. Dan loved it. He made a mental note to be better about indulging Lucifer more.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Lucifer shouted when Dan bit his shoulder hard.</p>
<p>“Too much?” Dan panted, pulling back a bit.</p>
<p>Lucifer yanked him in closer and kissed him fiercely.</p>
<p>“Again,” Lucifer whined. “Harder.”</p>
<p>Dan chuckled, doing as he was asked. Lucifer moaned his name loudly, writhing as he came all over them. Dan growled as he got his hips between Lucifer's legs. Slick covered his thighs from his orgasm. Lucifer whimpered, the sound clearly one of pain. So as much as Dan would've liked to tease Lucifer a little, he didn't want him to suffer. He forced himself to go slow.</p>
<p>“Oh...,” Dan groaned. “Fucking hell...” He eased his cock into him, struggling not to ram inside of his body. “You feel amazing.”</p>
<p>“More like you do, Daniel,” he purred, moaning as he hilted inside. “Mmm...I can see why you beg like you do. I'm sorry if I let you suffer.”</p>
<p>“You've never left me wanting,” Dan assured him. “Not in a cruel way. I've enjoyed it. Never doubt that.”</p>
<p>“Please, Daniel...the heat is getting worse,” Lucifer panted.</p>
<p>“I might have to entertain your ideas for threesomes...orgies...,” Dan panted. “Damn, this feels amazing.”</p>
<p>“Never...had the inclination to pitch, darling?” Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>“No interest and I always felt like being Omega meant that wasn't something for me,” Dan replied. “Talk later.”</p>
<p>He kissed Lucifer hard, moving faster and harder. Dan felt an unusual tightness at the base of his cock. It was slowly getting worse as he got closer to release. Looking down, he realized that it was...his knot. He swallowed hard, unable to stop now. Lucifer looked a little nervous as he no doubt felt the size of his knot as it tugged as the rim of his hole. Dan sat up straight and gave a rough thrust, holding himself deep as he felt the knot pop, swelling to double its size, if not more. Dan shouted Lucifer's name as he came in him, grabbing hold of Lucifer's cock and giving him a few strokes before he let go and came again.</p>
<p>Once again, Dan blacked out for a minute. When he came to, he felt a familiar full feeling. Looking up, he was relieved to see Lucifer staring down at him. He reached up and stroked his face. Lucifer turned his face into his palm, kissing it. Unfurling his wings, he wrapped them up in the downy softness, carefully moving them so they were laying on their sides.</p>
<p>“No offense,” he sighed. “But I'm glad to be back in my own body.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling,” Lucifer said with a laugh. “Seriously, I'm sorry about how overbearing I can get sometimes. Being Omega for that brief time...I get it.”</p>
<p>“I love you just as you are, Lucifer,” Dan told him, kissing him again. He winced a little when his knot deflated and he slipped free. “I could tell if I was the Alpha...I would be just as bad, if not worse.” Dan bit his lip as heat cramps hit him. “Luce...I need you. Please.”</p>
<p>Lucifer rolled onto his back, pulling Dan on top of him. He left his wings out, spread across the bed. Dan wasted no time mounting him. He loved the stretch, wriggling in place once he was fully seated. Dan loved how Lucifer was looking at him. Feeling a bit lazy, Dan swiveled his hips, lifting up just barely. Lucifer's large hands settled on his hips, helping him move back and forth...side to side. Lucifer sat up, kissing him as he wrapped his wings around him. Dan ran his fingers through the soft feathers, making his Alpha moan his name. He loved hearing the broken sound as they moved together, slaking the incessant need in his blood.</p>
<p>As a deep cramp started to roll through him, Dan dug his hands deeper into Lucifer's wings, finding that spot that drove him wild. Lucifer stared at him intensely, growling deep in his chest. His eyes turned red, glowing as his grip on his hips tightened and he started picking him up and moving him harder. Dan sat up a bit on his knees, curling forward a bit.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, Lucifer,” he panted, going still as Lucifer moved faster. “Right there. Harder...more.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you desire,” Lucifer growled, doing as he asked.</p>
<p>Dan clawed at the feathers under his fingers, pulling a couple loose. That did Lucifer in. They both shouted their releases as Lucifer pulled him down on his nearly fully popped knot, slamming home. It tied them together a second later. When he came down from the rush, Dan held Lucifer to him tightly, good and relaxed. The heat cramps were gone for now. Even if it was only for a minute or an hour, Dan was perfectly content right there. There just was no better place to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-4 weeks later-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dan?” he heard Lucifer say through the bathroom door. “Are you alright, love?”</p>
<p>“Just peachy,” he answered sarcastically before he leaned into the toilet bowl and heaved again. It was several minutes before he could sit back, hitting the flush for the second time that morning. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>He rested his forehead against the lip of the toilet. The cool porcelain felt good against his warm, clammy skin. He felt more than heard Lucifer come up behind him. His arm looped around his waist, staying loose. Dan slapped his hand on the tile floor, searching. When he felt what he was looking for, Dan grabbed it and handed it to Lucifer over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well, this explains a lot,” Lucifer said after several minutes. Dan heard a click as the positive pregnancy test was set aside. “I imagine you'd like to see a doctor for this?”</p>
<p>“It would be a good idea,” Dan gasped after a brief bout of dry heaves. “I'm not as young as I used to be. Granted, I'm not 40 yet...but I've heard too many stories of difficulties for male Omegas to not be careful. I'll call when I manage to stop trying to evacuate my lungs.”</p>
<p>Lucifer laughed softly. Dan let him pull him into his lap. When his wings made an appearance, Dan's stomach seemed to settle. He kissed his cheek, letting his forehead rest against his.</p>
<p>“Ready to be a dad?” Dan asked softly.</p>
<p>“As long as it's with you,” Lucifer replied. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, my Lightbringer,” Dan said, excited for the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>